Punition
by EtoileDeNeige
Summary: Des insultes échangées, voilà comment tout avait commencé. Banal. Mais cette fois le professeur McGonagal les avaient entendues et la puntition à la clé est rude : que va faire Malefoy dans le monde moldu avec sa pire ennemie... Ennemie? Vraiment? HGDM!
1. Chapter 1

_Petit nettoyage de printemps…Rien de plus que dans la fic originale, mais j'ai corrigé les fautes qui s'étaient sournoisement glissées dans cette fiction (même s'il en reste certainement encore ;))_

_

* * *

  
_

**Punition**

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et toute sa clique n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé ****: **Des insultes échangées... voilà comment tout avait commencé. comme d'habitude, en somme. Oui, mais cette fois le proesseur McGonagal les avaient entendues, avec une punition à la clé. Mais comment Drago Malefoy va-t-il bien pouvoir s'en sortir dans le monde moldu, sans magie, et avec pour seule aide sa pire ennemie, alias Hermione Granger, élève modèle et Sang de Bourbe de surcroit... Ennemie ? Vraiment ? (ne prend pas en compte le tome 6)

* * *

_Voici une courte fic ; ça aurait presque pu être un OS mais je préférait la couper en deux parties, dédiée à kimlovetom. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_ Pour vous aider : il y a alternance entre passé et présent ; on retrouve souvent des fash back donc ne vous embrouiller pas ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

-JE T'INTERDIT DE LES APPELER COMME CA, tu m'entends !? hurle la brune, les cheveux dressés sur sa tête ; le visage rouge de colère.

-Ah ouais ? réplique crânement le Serpentard. Ou sinon quoi ? demande-t-il, nullement impressionné, même si excédé.

-Ou sinon tu vas te ramasser _ceci_ – la Gryffondor désigne sa paume droite ouverte d'un mouvement agressif du menton- dans la figure, hurle toujours la jeune fille, furieuse.

Le garçon blond a quant à lui gardé son teint pâle, mais il est çà et là marbré de tâches vermeilles, signe de sa colère. En tout cas, il a perdu son masque d'impassibilité et de froideur, même si ses yeux expriment autre chose que de la douceur, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

-Je voudrais bien voir ça, fait le jeune homme, narquois, moqueur ; sur un ton voilant une légère menace.

Puis, il tourne les talons, une lueur de défi et de mépris dans les yeux.

Hermione Granger, restée seule au milieu du couloir peint dans cette _hideuse_ couleur olivâtre et au plancher sale même lorsqu'il vient d'être nettoyé, tente tant bien que mal de maîtriser son exaspération et de refouler les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux et commencent à lui brouiller la vue. Elle tente de se ressaisir.

« _Ne pas pleurer_ » se répète-t-elle vaillamment. « _Pas ici ; pas maintenant_ »

Elle est au milieu du couloir, et les cours ne vont pas tarder à se terminer. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que personne ne soit venu voir ce qui se passait, alerté par leurs… hum, _ses_ cris.

Elle quitte l'endroit en courant, ses pas claquant sinistrement au sol de bois terne vernis. Elle se réfugie d'abord aux toilettes, où elle essuie les larmes qui sillonnent ses joues, maudit Malefoy jusqu'à la 15e génération, puis, après avoir épuisé une bonne partie du papier toilette et s'être tirée la langue dans la glace –elle a les yeux bouffis- elle se dirige vers la bibliothèque, son lieu de calme, lieu-refuge. Le seul endroit un peu familier, même si elle est loin de valoir le quart de la moitié de la prestigieuse bibliothèque de Poudlard.  
Il lui reste une heure de libre avant de reprendre avec un cours de mathématique. Elle a le nombre minimum d'heures de cours et elle enrage de ne pas pouvoir prendre plus d'options, même si elle sait, au fond, qu'avec les devoirs à faire en plus pour l'école de sorcellerie, elle ne s'en sortirait pas… même s'il est hors de question de le reconnaître !

« _Tout ça c'est de _sa_ faute_ » rage-t-elle amèrement en pensant à un blond en particulier, même si elle sait aussi que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

De son côté, Drago Malefoy fulmine : il arpente la cour de récréation de long en large, poussant de temps à autre des soupirs excédés. Il a déjà donné quelques coups de pieds à une porte innocente, mais il est encore énervé.  
Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû commencer, mais ça lui a échappé… Il aurait du se contrôler un peu mieux, mais les habitudes, c'est tenace. Et puis, il ne l'a pas insultée, c'est déjà bien, soupire-t-il.  
Pas de quoi en faire un fromage, quoi !

« _Bon sang_ », songe-t-il « _voilà qu'en plus, je me mets à utiliser des expressions moldues… Si mon père venait à l'apprendre… Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau… Ou peut être se pendra-t-il ? _»

* * *

Flash back :

Tout avait commencé comme d'habitude.

Journée tout à fait normale à la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Un cours de potions éprouvant pour les Gryffondors de 6e année en compagnie du plus détestable professeur de tout le château –après Dolorès Ombrage, mais celle-ci n'avait pas repris ses fonctions, merci Merlin !- j'ai nommé Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur.

Après de nombreux sarcasmes et 90 points de moins pour la maison des rouges et or –un très bon score comparé aux dernières semaines, il devait être de bonne humeur-, plus une retenue pour Neville, qui avait fait fondre son cinquième chaudron de l'année –aspergeant du même coup Pansy Parkinson, lui donnant de jolies pustules bleues et jaunes sur les bras et les jambes, qu'elle avaient jugé utile de montrer en portant une robe _assez_ courte- de la part de l'homme aux cheveux graisseux, quelques moqueries de la part des Serpentard et la coupe était pleine, voir carrément à la limite de déborder.

Mais un vert et argent en particulier n'en avait apparemment pas assez, car il suivit le petit trio d'adolescents pestant contre les professeurs injustes, accompagné de ses deux acolytes.

-Eh, Weasley ! apostropha le blond. C'est vrai que tes parents ne savent même pas ce que c'est un Gallion ?

Le rouquin serra les poings, prêt à se jeter sur Drago Malefoy.

-Laissez tomber, marmonna la brune, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce que venait de dire le Serpentard.

-Et toi, tu dois penser que tout s'achète… même le cerveau qu'il te manque, fit Harry, satisfait de sa réplique qui provoqua quelques éclats de rires.

Le visage de Malefoy prit une teinte écarlate, et il serra aussi les poings, même s'il tentait de garder un air digne.

-Toi, Potter, on ne t'a pas sonné. Mais tu pourrais peut être t'acheter des parents, ajouta-t-il, sournois.

A présent, les trois garçons ne se souciaient que de savoir s'ils allaient se battre à mains nues ou engager un duel avec leurs baguettes magiques, les mâchoires crispées. Hum… tentant de se jeter à deux sur le blond arrogant… Hum, plus réfléchit de jeter un sort… Quoique les deux gorilles sont idiots mais savent donner des coups… Cruel dilemme.

-Mais arrêtez, enfin, s'exclama Hermione, anxieuse, tentant de s'interposer.

-La ferme, Sang de Bourbe ! répliqua le blond d'un ton particulièrement méprisant, s'attirant quelques regards étonnés et des chuchotements indignés dans le couloir, ainsi que…

-Monsieur Malefoy, murmura McGonagall, abasourdie.

_Aïe_. Voilà précisément ce que pensait le « monsieur Malefoy » en question, à ce moment précis, ou tout du moins sa traduction en termes polis.

-C'est absolument inadmissible, répéta pour au moins la cinquième fois le professeur McGonagal, le chignon de travers, frémissante d'indignation. J'avais déjà entendu de telles accusations, bien sûr –elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil aux trois Gryffondors qui tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre les foulées rageuses du professeur de Métamorphose- mais le professeur Rogue m'a toujours assuré que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se tut, scandalisée. Cependant, il était évident que le maître des potions avait toujours joué de son influence pour protéger son élève préféré, et ce au détriment de l'impartialité, qui n'était aussi blanc qu'il aurait put le prétendre. Il était également évident que le professeur Rogue devait savoir faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve pour avoir si outrageusement contesté toutes les plaintes qui avaient pu être faites à l'encontre de Malefoy junior –et manifestement, il y en avait beaucoup eut.

-Je retire 50 points à Serpentard, avertit-t-elle.

C'était sans doute un peu excessif, mais cela ne compensait pas toutes les années où il n'avait jamais été puni. De plus, pour quelqu'un tel que Harry Potter, à qui le professeur Rogue semblait trouver que le fait de respirer constituait une raison suffisante pour faire perdre des points à sa maison, cela semblait tout à fait clément de la part de la vieille femme.

Tandis que le jeune homme blond ouvrait la bouche pour protester et que naissait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres d'Harry et Ron, elle ajouta :

-… et dix points en moins pour vous deux –même si ces mots semblèrent lui écorcher la langue.

-Quoi !? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix, perdant de suite leurs airs satisfaits.

-Mais…, commença le rouquin.

-Professeur, renchérit l'Elu, d'une voix presque suppliante.

-Vous n'avez pas à entrer dans le jeu de monsieur Malefoy –aussi détestable soit-il, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique en fronçant le nez. Vous feriez mieux de suivre les conseils de miss Granger, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, alors que la susnommée baissait les yeux en rougissant.

Tout en continuant de les réprimander, elle les avait menés par plusieurs couloirs, jusqu'à arriver devant la gargouille de pierres qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur.

Harry déglutit, sachant où ils se trouvaient, alors que le Serpentard affichait un air dédaigneux.

Le professeur lança rageusement le mot de passe –_barbe à papa_- à la plus laide gargouille du couloir, qui s'effaça, laissant pénétrer dans l'escalier qui menait au bureau de l'illustre directeur de l'école, deux jeunes gens pas très fiers d'eux, et un Serpentard qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire un coin du à son manque de connaissance en friandises moldues –barbe à papa ! Quel mot de passe ridicule !- ainsi qu'une Gryffondor un peu anxieuse.

Ils montèrent en silence puis, après avoir toqué, tous les cinq se retrouvèrent devant un Albus Dumbledore radieux, à la barbe et aux cheveux blancs ; ses yeux bleus pétillants, en train de piocher dans sa réserve de bonbons aux citrons, qui leur en proposa d'ailleurs un a chacun. Aucun n'en accepta, et le professeur McGonagal afficha une moue réprobatrice. Il s'enquit de la raison de cette venue, un vendredi après-midi et le professeur McGonagal expliqua les faits, alors que le détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin, 1ere classe s'il vous plait, fixait les quatre adolescents d'un œil acéré, tant qu'ils eurent l'impression de passer au rayons X –enfin tout du moins pour ceux qui _savaient_ ce qu'étaient les rayons X.

-Bien, fit-il en joignant les mains, Minerva…

C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur Rogue pour faire son apparition, dans un tourbillon de robe noire et de cheveux graisseux. Avisant les trois Gryffondors, il eut un rictus réservé à Harry et demanda d'une voix doucereuse ;

-Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait ?

-En réalité, répliqua vertement le professeur McGonagal, qui avait le teint aussi écarlate que les robes de Quidditch de sa maison, il s'agit de ce que _votre_ élève à fait.

-Parkison m'a avertie que Monsieur Malefoy était amené chez vous, annonça-t-il au directeur, qui gardait les doigts croisés sur son imposant bureau d'acajou, ignorant superbement sa collègue.

L'exécrable personnage jeta ensuite un regard dédaigneux aux trois Gryffondors, pour ensuite étirer les lèvres en un mince sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le Survivant.

-Mais je suppose, commença-t-il, la voix doucereuse, que toute cette histoire est _une fois de plus_ le fâcheux résultat de rumeurs diffamatoires venant de ce trio, dit-il en accentuant ces mots par un coup de menton dans la direction des jeunes gens. Et en particulier, murmura-t-il tout bas, de ce cher Monsieur Potter…

-J'étais là, répliqua le professeur de Métamorphose d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais dont on devinait les accents de fureur contenue.

-Oh.

Harry Potter lui lança un regard meurtrier et satisfait. Et toc ! Le professeur des Potions perdit un peu de sa constance mais il se reprit vite.

-Bien, fit-il d'un ton contrit. Dans ce cas, dit-il presque à contre cœur, je m'occuperai de la sanction de Monsieur Malefoy…

Il paraissait profondément déçu et il jeta un regard coléreux au Survivant, comme si tout cela était de sa faute.

Le professeur de Métamorphose ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux laçant des éclairs, mais ne dit rien. Cependant, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que tout dans son attitude signifiait clairement « Il n'en est pas question ! » finalement, ne pouvant se contenir d'avantage, elle explosa :

-Monsieur Malefoy mérite une punition exemplaire, s'emporta la vieille femme. Je ne tolèrerais pas un tel comportement aussi déplacé et de telles… _ignominies_ au sein de cette école.

-Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que cet élève fait partie de la maison des Serpentard. Aussi, m'occuperai-je de sa punition, si vous le voulez bien, Minerva, dit-il d'un ton neutre –et culotté, puisqu'il ne savait même pas ce que l'on reprochait à son petit protégé.

Le vieux directeur jugea bon d'intervenir.

-Tout d'abord –il fit signe à Harry et Ron- il serait temps pour ces jeunes gens de partir.

Hermione lança un regard d'incompréhension au directeur, alors que ses meilleurs amis hésitaient. Ils lui firent un signe avant de sortir, s'interrogeant de cette étrange décision.

-Je suis certain que vous voulez faire au mieux votre devoir de directeur de maison, Severus, cependant, j'ai déjà la punition qui convient à Monsieur Malefoy ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton chaleureux. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-il, les doigts toujours entrelacés, je sais bien que vous êtes le directeur que la maison des Serpentards, mais je me suis dit… que vous auriez d'autres chats à fouettez –pardonnez-moi, je veux dire, d'autres choses à faire ; j'aime beaucoup cette expression moldue, ajouta-t-il a l'adresse du professeur animagus qui renifla de dédain.

-Eh bien… certainement, fini par prononcer le professer Rogue avec déception, après avoir rapidement cherché toute autre solution.

-Bien, fit le directeur, l'air malicieux, j'étais certain que vous seriez d'accord avec moi. Monsieur, Malefoy, vous passerez donc un mois dans une école moldue.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla le blond, alors qu'Hermione écarquillait les yeux.

Malefoy ? Dans une école moldue ? C'était plus qu'impensable !

-… et Miss Granger vous accompagnera, finit le directeur d'un ton joyeux, manquant de faire s'évanouir le digne héritier des Malefoy, et la Gryffondor de surcroît.

* * *

Drago Malefoy traverse la cour de récréation en sens inverse, un pli soucieux au front, le regard baissé.

Il peste tout bas contre ce vieux fou décérébré –alias Albus Dumbledore, ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, mais aussi et surtout détenteur du record d'Angleterre d'avaleur-de-bonbons-citronnés, titre moins connu du public, certes, mais néanmoins glorieux- car, après tout, c'est la faute à ce vieillard sénile s'il en est arrivé là…

Oui, tout est de la faute au directeur de l'école de Poudlard, et en particulier ce qu'il s'apprête à faire…

* * *

Flash back : 

La sentence était tombée comme un coup de poignard sur l'hériter des Malefoy, qui chancela sous le choc.

« _C'est une blague_ », se répétait-il, alors que son cerveau enfiévré tournait à toute allure dans l'espoir vain de trouver une explication logique à cette mascarade.

On allait l'envoyer… _lui_…dans une école pour… pour moldus ? Avec _Granger _? La Sang de Bourbe aux dents de lapins –d'accord sa dentition s'était nettement améliorée, mais tout de même…  
Non, non. Il y a erreur, sans doute. Hé hé. Non, merci, sans façon… Ou alors c'est un rêve ? Oui, ça doit être ça… _ça ne peut être que ça_ !  
Mais, voyant que malgré ses efforts, cette vision cauchemardesque refusait de le quitter, il poussa un long gémissement de désespoir –discret, néanmoins, il n'était pas n'importe qui, et les Malefoy ont leur dignité !

-Par Salazar… ce n'est pas possible.

Hermione, quand à elle, avait décidé de mettre sa timidité au placard –elle avait toujours été impressionnée par le directeur, et c'est une chose d'être dans son bureau. Mais c'en est une autre de devoir se coltiner Malefoy pendant _un mois_ ! Il y avait urgence, affaire d'Etat, bref, ça n'était même pas concevable un instant qu'une telle idée ai pu ne fut-ce que voir le jour.

-Professeur… -elle inspira à fond- ne serait-il pas… _possible_ de revoir la sanction de Malefoy…

Le vieux directeur lui accorda un sourire… et rien d'autre.

-C'est très gentil à vous de vouloir alléger la peine de Monsieur Malefoy –elle aurait juré voir les yeux bleus du vieil homme pétiller « _Non mais il se fou de ma g… ou quoi, cet espèce de… de…_ » Puis, se souvenant que l'énergumène en question était de surcroît directeur _et_ très bon légimens, elle se dit qu'il était sans doute plus judicieux de passer outre- mais ma décision est prise, miss Granger.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! s'exclama alors la brune avec horreur et désespoir, vivement approuvée par le Serpentard –une grande première, à conserver dans les annales de Poudlard- qui semblait avoir définitivement perdu l'usage de la parole.

Le maître de potions haussa un sourcil, semblant revenir à la vie, alors que la nouvelle l'avait littéralement mortifiée, tandis que McGonagal semblait extrêmement mitigée ; d'une part, elle était navrée pour son élève préférée, et d'autre part, elle jubilait de voir l'effet de la sanction sur le Serpentard qui avait osé proférer de telles ignominies au sein même de l'école.

-Et… et les cours que je vais manquer ? Pourquoi devrais-je le suivre ? Je n'ai rien fait… Et comment je vais faire pour préparer mes examens…

La Gryffondor ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter, mais elle se tut lorsque le directeur leva la main, signe que c'était irrévocable, et que la discussion était close.

-Alors ?

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

S'étaient fiévreusement enquis Harry et Ron à leur meilleure amie, tandis qu'elle passait le portrait de la Grosse Dame, la mine défaite.

La brune marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et s'affala dans le pouf le plus proche, sous le regard inquiet des deux garçons.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis fusilla les deux Gryffondors du regard.

-Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreaux, menaça-t-elle d'une voix sifflante et hachée. Vous ne répondez à AUCUNE provocation de la part de qui que ce soit, et _en particulier_ Malefoy… compris ?

Sous la dureté du ton, ses deux amis acquiescèrent sans hésiter –si les Gryffondors sont courageux, ils ne sont pas suicidaires pour autant ! Ensuite, la brune s'adoucit et leur raconta ce qui s'était passé, pestant contre Malefoy et le directeur _–« Non mais vraiment_ ! », vivement approuvée par Harry et Ron qui ne tenaient pas à voir sa fureur déversée sur eux.

Une semaine s'écoula et le départ était alors imminent puisque les deux adolescents partaient samedi soir, et la tension était à son paroxysme –tous savaient, et dans la Tour Gryffondor, et dans les cachots de Serpentard, et dans les autres maison d'ailleurs, qu'il ne fallait pas déranger Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, tel que soit le prétexte ou la bonne raison, sous peine de retombée phénoménale –les quelques inconscients qui s'y étaient risqués s'en souvenaient encore et ne tenaient à pas à renouveler l'expérience.

En fait, seul Dumbledore semblait se réjouir de la situation, ce qui agaçait particulièrement les deux élèves.

* * *

Hermione choisit avec soin un livre à la reliure cartonnée, dans une des étagères de la rangée non encore explorée par ses soins.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effarée devant la quantité de choses dont elle n'avait pas connaissance en suivant les cours de sorcellerie : physique, chimie, français, géographie et bon nombre de matières n'étaient en effet pas abordées dans le programme scolaire de Poudlard. D'un autre côté, lorsqu'on pouvait passer d'un endroit à l'autre avec un Portoloin ou jeter un sort avec un fin morceau de bois, les lois de la physiques faisaient parle figure pour tenter d'expliquer ce phénomène…

Drago, en revanche, loin de s'extasier sur toutes ces nouvelles choses à apprendre, n'avait pas vraiment été emballé. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme… Non seulement ça ne l'intéressait pas –un Malefoy n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à étudier de la vulgaire matière moldue… quelle honte pour sa réputation si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre ! Mais il était aussi confronté à un handicape de taille : il n'y connaissait strictement rien. Absolument rien. Vraiment rien du tout… Et il se retrouvait donc d'élève peu motivé mais aux résultats acceptables, voir même parfois assez bons –car il fallait reconnaître qu'il pouvait faire de belles performances- à… cancre, voir élève médiocre pour les enseignants les plus indulgents, et ça n'était pas vraiment pour l'encourager. La seule discipline dans laquelle il aurait pu se distinguer était le sport, mais là encore, il ne connaissait pas les règles et on lui reprochait un sérieux manque de fair play –il méprisait tous ses condisciples sans exception et était de surcroît un très mauvais perdant. Bref, il n'était pas au sommet de sa gloire, il n'aimait pas le monde moldu… et ce dernier le lui rendait bien !

…

En s'asseyant pour feuilleter son ouvrage sur l'histoire de l'art -ils avaient une interrogation sur l'art de l'Egypte ancienne pour le lendemain, et même si elle repartait de soir pour Poudlard, elle voulait tout de même peaufiner ses connaissances. Et de toutes façon, elle avait déjà fait ses devoirs de la semaine pour l'école de sorcellerie…- elle eut un petit sourire : le voyage leur avait tout de même réservé quelques surprises…

* * *

_Voilà ! Deuxième partie et fin pour le chapitre suivant ! Alors ? Que pensez-vous qu'il ne soit passé ? (on s'en doute pas hein ;-) lol) ça vous plait ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou !_

_Voici la suite ! Je tenais juste à remercier mes premiers reviewers, et puis les suivants car même si elle est terminée depuis longtemps lorsque vous la lirez, ça fait vraiment toujours plaisirs d'avoir des commentaires et de savoir ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est des idées pour améliorer ! _

_Petit coup de pouce : en italique, c'est l'écriture d'Hermione, en italique et gras, c'est celle de Malefoy. Il y a toujours alternance entre passé et présent._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chers Harry et Ron, _

_J'espère que vous allez bien (et que vous faites bien vos devoirs aussi, le fait que je ne sois pas là n'est pas une raison !)_

_Le trajet en train s'est fait de manière assez prévisible, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Malefoy ne m'a pas adressé la parole de tout le voyage, et j'ai fait pareil. Au moins, quand il ne parle pas, il ne m'insulte pas, c'est déjà ça… _

_Enfin, il passe son temps à crâner mais il ne s'en sort pas du tout dans le monde moldu. Le professeur McKeeve (de géographie, c'est passionnant tout ce qu'on apprend sur son propre pays) lui a demandé d'allumer la lumière en classe ce matin –il est assis au fond de la classe bien sûr- et il est resté perplexe, debout, devant tout le monde. Pourtant, il n'est tout de même pas si compliqué de se servir d'un commutateur (ne le prend pas pour toi, Ron). _

_Bref, par contre, Dumbledore a fait des folies : on loge dans un hôtel près du collège (on est en plein centre ville ; il y a des magasins partout, pires que le chemin de Traverse !) et la chambre est vraiment très sympa. En plus, c'est une architecture très intéressante, je me renseignerai… Bon, je suis juste à côté de Malefoy ; il y a une porte communicante, mais jusqu'à présent, il ne pas encore vraiment dérangée. Je l'ai juste surpris en train de chipoter à tous les appareils, et je lui ai finalement montré comment on se servait du principal (le pauvre, il ne savait même pas comment utiliser un stylo !)_

_Bref, tout va bien, je vous embrasse, _

_A bientôt, _

_Hermione_

_PS : prenez bien soin de Pattenrond pour moi, l'hôtel n'accepte pas les animaux…_

_- - - _

_**Cher père,**_

_**Le trajet en train s'est bien déroulé, malgré la présence désagréable de la Sang de Bourbe.**_

_**Je loge dans un hôtel miteux, à proximité du collège moldu, mais il aurait aussi pu être pire. C'est incroyable le nombre de moldus qui peuvent vivre ainsi entassés dans cet endroit.**_

_**Je vous embrasse, toi et maman, **_

_**Votre fils dévoué, **_

_**Drago**_

- - -

_Maman, papa, _

_Comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans ma précédente lettre, j'ai pris le train ce soir pour un collège normal. Je suis en compagnie de Drago Malefoy –ce détestable personnage aux préjugés racistes sur les non sorciers, je vous en ai déjà parlé- mais ne vous en faites pas, à par quelques paroles désobligeantes, il ne fera rien. _

_Et puis il est complètement perdu, ici, sans magie, il ne saurait même pas se faire à manger si on le mettait dans une cuisine, heureusement que l'hôtel a un self-service…_

_Parce que nous sommes installés dans un hôtel, au centre-ville, à proximité de l'école. On y est très bien, et le personnel n'est pas désagréable._

_Bref, j'ai hâte d'aller en cours lundi !_

_Je vous embrasse, _

_Hermione_

_- - -_

_**Blaise, **_

_**Salut 'vieux, comment ça va ?**_

_**Je crois que j'ai passé un des pires voyages en train. Enfin bon, on s'est surtout ignoré, donc ça va.**_

_**Je suis dans un hôtel, il est pas trop mal, mais bon, il ne vaut pas le manoir. La sang de bourbe, elle, est toute excitée, c'est pitoyable…**_

_**Sinon, ça se confirme : les moldus sont vraiment des tordus ! Ils ont plein d'appareils qui ne servent à rien, avec des « boutons » partout, je ne sais même pas comment ils s'en sortent. En tous cas, on est bien mieux avec la magie, ça je te le dis ! Je n'arrive même pas à allumer la lumière de ma chambre –mais si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je te jure que tu vas le payer cher !**_

_**Demain j'ai quartier libre, j'irai sans doute faire un tour en ville. Je ne suis vraiment pas pressé d'avoir cour avec ces dégénérés, crois-moi !**_

_**Enfin, porte-toi bien, **_

_**Drago**_

- - -

_Cher Harry et Ron, _

_C'est fou le nombre de matières qui ne sont pas vues à Poudlard !_

_Enfin, c'est vrai qu'ici on ne fait pas de sortilèges ou métamorphoses mais bon… Les cours sont vraiment intéressants, et pas encore trop compliqués, même s'il me manque certaines bases. J'ai tout de même de la chance d'avoir fait mes primaires dans une école moldue…_

_Malefoy, lui, ne s'en sort pas du tout, et ça fait plaisir que pour une fois il ne soit pas le chouchou de _certains _profs (hum, vous voyez de qui je veux parler…)_

_Sinon, tout se passe bien, il est redevenu très désagréable mais bon, je commence à avoir l'habitude…_

_Bisous, _

_Hermione_

_PS : Au fait, McGonagal m'envoie les devoirs et cours à étudier de la semaine par hibou –je vous raconte pas comme c'est discret, des hiboux qui entrent par la fenêtre de l'hôtel…- mais pour le devoir sur les potions tue-loup, il fait faire 30 ou 50 cm de parchemin ? Parce que j'en ai déjà fait une quarantaine, alors…_

_- - -_

_**Salut Blaise, **_

_**Ces cours moldus sont vraiment d'un ennui mortel –et je t'interdis de faire ton stupide sourire en coin en lisant cette lettre, compris ? OK, je le reconnais ; je n'y comprends pas grand-chose non plus… Mais tout de même !**_

_**A quoi ça peut bien me servir, la géographie ? D'ici quelques années, je passerai mon permis de transplanage, alors ! Le seul cours où je m'amuse encore un peu c'est lors des cours de sciences (bio, chimie et physique) c'est vraiment trop drôle de lire leurs explications tordues ! Des fois, j'ai vraiment envie de sortir ma baguette magique et de leur demander d'expliquer le phénomène, ça serait marrant… Mais je pense que je me suis fait repérer car la prof, elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup… mais c'est pas ma faute tout de même si j'ai envie de ricaner à chaque fois qu'elle parle de trucs idiots ! Et en ce qui concerne ma baguette il n'est même pas question d'y penser… Non seulement ce serait une faute vis-à-vis de la loi (bon, ça je m'en fou un peu…) mais en plus c'est interdiction totale via Dumbledore. Le moment où on peut l'utiliser c'est dans notre chambre d'hôtel, là on a une dérogation spéciale pour faire nos devoirs ! **_

_**Nos devoirs, tu te rends compte ! Parce qu'en plus des interros (bon je les étudie pas vraiment) et devoirs pour ces dégénérés, faut en plus que je fasse ceux pour Poudlard, y'a vraiment pas de justice ! (Et t'as pas intérêt à me répondre que c'est une punition et que le but n'est pas de m'amuser et gnagnagna… !)**_

_**Bon, en sport j'assure, évidement ; tu me connais… Mais j'y capte rien à leurs règles idiotes, moi. Et puis tu sais pas le pire ? Leurs balles… ben elles bougent pas. Mais alors là, que dalle. Nada, pfouit ! Tu peux toujours aller te brosser. Alors évidement ça corse un peu les choses…**_

_**Sinon la Sang de Bourbe me tape pas trop sur le système mais enfin j'en ai marre de cet endroit, alors je l'embête un peu… bon, beaucoup, j'avoue, mais c'est tellement marrant de voir ses yeux étinceler de fureur, et puis ses cheveux qui se foutent en pétard… hum, bref, quoi.**_

_**Aller, porte toi bien.**_

_**Bye, **_

_**Drago**_

- - -

_Coucou Harry ! Coucou Ron ! __(et puis aussi à Ginny quand même…)_

_Comment ça va ?_

_Ça fait maintenant quelques jours que nous sommes là et je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour durer… : Malefoy est INSUPPORTABLE.  
Bon, vous aller me dire ça ne change pas grand-chose par rapport à d'habitude, mais tout de même, là c'est pire car je l'ai sur le dos non stop. Et puis quand il fait une connerie ou quoi que ce soit de stupide, on vient toujours me le raconter -genre je suis sa nounou. Je suppose qu'ils espèrent que je lui dise de se calmer car ils n'osent pas, mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que ce n'est pas parce que je le connais qu'il suffit de claquer des doigts… que du contraire ! Il faut dire qu'il a l'air d'un extra terrestre. Il comprend rien, il ne fait rien, il parle avec des mots sorciers alors évidement on le comprend pas, et puis il méprise tout le monde, alors forcément, il ne s'est pas fait d'amis._

_Moi je travaille beaucoup pour vraiment faire connaissance mais il y a deux filles avec lesquelles je m'entends bien ; Emilie et Vanessa. Elles sont sympas et m'ont présenté deux-trois garçons de la classe ; un certain Julien et un Sébastien, puis quelques autres. Ils sont gentils mais un peu immatures ; enfin Sébastien parle tout le temps alors je ne sais même pas en placer une …_

_Vous commencez à me manquer, tous les trois, même si je trouve tout passionnant ici._

_Ne faites pas de bêtises !!!_

_Gros bisous !_

_Hermione_

_- - -_

'_**lut Blaise.**_

_**Comment va ?**_

_**Je m'ENNUIE ! Mais grave, t'imagine pas…**_

_**Si au moins il y a avait une personne qui soit pas moldue ici… Ouais, y'a Granger, mais ça compte pas… Bon aller à moitié car elle au moins elle me regarde pas avec des yeux ronds quand je parler de Quiddtich (elle lève les yeux au ciel, plutôt…)**_

_**Hum, comment j'en suis arrivé à parler avec elle de Quidditch ? Ben… Va pas t'imaginer des trucs, hein, mais ça fait une semaine qu'on se gueule dessus à tout va, alors on a fait une sorte de trêve, quoi. On essaie de s'entendre un minimum pendant les trois semaines qui restent histoire de pas s'entretuer, et une fois à Poudlard, la guerre reprend ses droits ! Mais bon, même comme ça, ça n'est pas passionnant car elle est toujours dans ses bouquins et ne s'intéresse pas au Quidditch, t'imagine !? Enfin, il y a juste l'ennuyer qui est drôle…**_

_**D'ailleurs tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un mauvais coup sur le feu… (rien de bien méchant tu me connais...)**_

_**A+**_

_**Drago**_

- - -

_Salut Ginny !_

_C'est Hermione ! __Non, attend un instant, STOP! Ne parle pas de cette lettre aux garçons, Ok ? _

_Tu les connais et tu connais Ron, hein ? Ce que j'ai à te raconter doit leur être tenu secret, d'accord ? Je te fais confiance, hein ? Bon, range cette fichue lettre et tu liras la suite loin des oreilles indiscrètes…_

_OK, je sais pas trop par où commencer –si ce n'est le début…_

_Bon, d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour ne plus avoir beaucoup écrit (enfin pas du tout) cette semaine, mais il s'est passé… des trucs bizarres et puis j'ai été très occupée…_

_Cette semaine, Drago –enfin je veux dire Malefoy, mais on essaye de s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant, on a décidé de faire une sorte de « trêve » pendant les deux semaines qui restent, parce que sinon ça devenait vraiment plus vivable et depuis ça se passe bien mieux. En fait, je crois qu'il commence tout doucement à se rendre compte que les moldus ne sont pas des débiles décérébrés, comme le lui a sans doute répété un milliard de fois son père, même s'il n'est pas au point de le reconnaître évidemment ! Et comme il comprend rien au monde moldu, il a tendance à m'ennuyer mais sinon, ça va… même si ça fait bizarre de plus l'appeler la fouine !_

_Bref, pendant la semaine, on a pas mal discuté –logique tu me diras, il parle avec personne alors… et personne n'a envie de parler avec lui vu comment il s'est comporté les premier jours, je les comprends !_

_Et puis ce week end il y avait une « boume » organisée par des élèves de la classe. C'est une sorte de mini bal moldu, si tu veux. Musique, chip, boisson, un truc sympa quoi. Je ne te raconte pas combien de temps j'ai passé à dompter mes cheveux… enfin, heureusement que je pouvais utiliser ma baguette magique dans ma chambre d'hôtel ! Malefoy, enfin Drago, enfin bref, a été invité aussi. En fait Lucie –une fille de la classe- m'a expliquée que personne ne voulait l'inviter mais comme j'y allais, il allait le savoir et ils ne voulaient pas le vexer histoire qu'il ne soit pas encore plus désagréable avec eux alors… ça m'a bien fait rire, lui qui avait l'habitude de se pavaner avec Parkinson ! Là, on ne peut pas dire que les filles faisaient la file pour danser avec lui…_

Lorsqu'elle avait écrit ces mots, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir un peu. En fait, il n'avait dansé qu'avec une seule fille…

Ginny, elle, lisait cette lettre, planquée dans les toilettes de l'école, frémissante d'impatience. Si Hermione lui avait adressé cette lettre à elle seule, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent !

_Bon, ce n'est pas comme si lui avait voulut danser avec les filles mais… il a quand même dansé avec _quelqu'un_… Moi ! Bon, ne t'emballe pas tout de suite, Ginny !_

_Je t'explique : la soirée avait plutôt bien commencé, il y a avait un petit buffet avec des la nourriture –Ron aurait sans doute été enchanté par le nombre de bonbons- et de la musique moldue plutôt sympathique. Malefoy était venu, mais je crois que c'était plus dans le but de déranger –car il savait parfaitement bien que sa présence n'était pas désirée._

_Il restait dans son coin, lorgnant les friandises moldues –il affirme qu'il ne veut rien de moldu et qu'il reste sur son point de vue, mais dans le fond il commence à se rendre compte qu'il s'est lourdement trompé… même s'il préférait sans doute se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie plutôt que de le reconnaître. J'ai dansé avec un ou deux garçons, leurs conversations étaient un peu futiles mais je me suis plutôt bien amusée… En revanche, Drago me regardait bizarrement pendant tout ce temps. On aurait presque dit qu'il était jaloux… Enfin, c'est idiot ce que je te dis, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça…_

_Ce qui était vraiment étrange, c'est a la fin de la soirée. Je pense qu'il avait un peu bu –il n'était pas totalement saoul non plus, mais les habitudes de bierreaubeurre sont dangereuses ; ici les alcools sont bien plus fort en comparaison. Il y a avait un garçon, Dennis, un petit timide qui l'avait regardé toute la soirée, mais qui n'est jamais venu me parler je crois qu'il a un faible pour moi … Bref, toujours est-il qu'il a du prendre son courage à deux mains car il s'est tout a coup approché quand… Malefoy est apparut soudainement et m'a proposé une danse. J'étais tellement surprise que j'ai dit oui sans réfléchir…_

La vérité était que la Gryffondor n'était pas contre cette danse et qu'elle était plutôt flattée que le beau blond lui demande, mais ça, il n'était pas question qu'elle le dise à Ginny !

_A bien y réfléchir, c'était pour ennuyer ce pauvre Dennis, histoire de le rendre jaloux, Drago peut vraiment être ridicule quand il s'y met… mais là ou je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication c'est quand…_

Hermione avait rougit en stoppant net l'écriture de sa lettre. Non, décidément, elle s'exprimait mal. Elle avait été fortement tentée de jeter la lettre au feu et ne plus jamais y penser, ni ne parler à qui que ce soit. Mais toute cette encre et ce parchemin gâché… elle avait finit par la poursuivre, rougissant encore davantage si c'était toutefois possible.

_On dansait un slow, j'étais plutôt bien contre lui. A un moment, il m'a regardé et là j'ai senti, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais j'ai deviné qu'il allait m'embrasser une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes…_

La rouquine avait poussé un cri en sautillant d'excitation, au moment même ou Blaise Zambini était entré dans les toilettes où elle se tenait en embuscade, lettre à la main, dans le but évident de lire celle-ci loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ginny sursauta alors qu'elle croisait son regard, rougit imperceptiblement, alors que le Serpentard se raidissait.

-Alors, demanda-t-il d'un air narquois, qui est l'heureux élu ?

La rousse, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite l'insinuation, fronça des sourcils. Comment pouvait-il savoir… ? Elle eut une illumination lorsqu'il continua, moqueur :

-On lit des lettres d'amour en cachette, mh ?

Devant l'immensité de son erreur, elle ne peut s'empêcher de réprimer un petit sourire.

-Et toi, Zambini, c'est qui la mocheté qui a commis la faute de goût d'avoir le béguin pour toi ?

Mais il ne semblait pas s'agir d'une lettre à l'eau de rose pour le sorcier noir non plus. Soudain, des pièces du puzzle se formèrent dans l'esprit vif de la rouquin, et elle demanda, suspicieuse :

-Dis donc, elle vient de _qui_ cette lettre ?

Le Serpentard, qui n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et savait additionner un et un, ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, lui aussi.

-Et toi ?

-Hermione, admit Ginny.

-Drago, répliqua Blaise, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Montre voir! S'exclama Ginny, lui sautant presque dessus.

L'autre eut un sourire un rien sadique alors qu'il cachait précipitamment la lettre derrière son dos, un brin provocateur.

-On échange ? proposa la rousse, pleine de malice.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le sorcier noir, dont le sourire s'élargit. Incapable de résister, il tendit le parchemin sans la moindre hésitation, alors que la Gryffondor parcourait la lettre de Drago Malefoy avec une excitation grandissante.

_**Mon vieux, je suis dans la merde.**_

_**Ce qui est dans cette lettre doit rester entre nous, car je te jure que si quelqu'un en apprend le contenu, même ta mère ne saura plus te reconnaître après que je me sois occupé de toi, c'est clair ? Sans parler du fait que ta vie privée n'aura plus de secret pour cette chère et tendre école. Tout le monde saura sur **_**qui**_** tu craques…et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau une fois le frangin au courant !**_

_**Bref, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.**_

_**Voilà… j'ai embrassé Granger ! On était à une sorte de soirée moldue débile, je m'ennuyais ferme et puis elle, elle dansait avec d'autre mec, je sais pas pourquoi mais rien que ça, ça m'a rendu dingue…et puis il y avait cette espèce de mauviette, là, Dennis, qui la regardait avec un air de chien battu depuis le début de la soirée, je ne pouvais pas la laisser danser avec lui, alors je l'ai invitée. J'avais bu un verre, mais rien de plus, ça je t'assure, il faisait sombre, elle me regardait avec ses jolis yeux et alors là… je l'ai embrassée !**_

_**Par Salazar, mais je dois faire quoi ? Elle pense certainement que j'étais bourré mais je ne suis pas certain que ça me rassure…**_

_**Bref, j'suis dans le pétrin, mais le pire… c'est que je crois que j'ai aimé ce baiser. Oh, merlin, Blaise ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis en train de tomber am… Non ! Ça doit être m'ambiance moldue qui me tourne la tête, voilà tout… hein ?**_

Ginny avait alors poussé un cri de victoire, alors que Zambini aurait été parfait pour une pub de dentifrice tant le sourire éclatant qu'il arborait s'étendait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Yes ! avait hurlé la rousse, vivement approuvée par le sorcier noir.

Puis, affichant un sourire beaucoup plus… serpentesque… elle demanda l'air innocent : « _Au fait c'est qui la fille pour qui tu craques ?_ » Le serpentard perdit d'un coup son sourire et la jeune fille aurait juré le voir rougir malgré sa peau foncée.

Trois jours plus tard, on avait pu voir un Ron furibond écraser son poing dans les dents de Blaise Zambini, hurlant qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à toucher sa sœur. Mais c'était sans compter le caractère fougueux de la rouquine en question, qui avait vite fait d'officialiser leur relation, ce qui avait rendu malade Ron, qui avait bien du se faire une raison… Hermione et Drago, quant à eux, étaient restés perplexes, surtout du côté de la brune, car Drago était plutôt content pour son ami…

Drago Malefoy est de plus en plus nerveux. Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, c'est complètement fou… du jamais vu chez le Serpentard, et pourtant, il s'apprête à commettre l'irréparable, ce qui le poursuivra jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

Il traverse quelques couloirs, tourne à gauche, monte un escalier… pour se retrouver devant la bibliothèque. Il sait très bien qu'Hermione s'y trouve. Elle s'y trouve toujours… Il passe la porte, instant fatidique. Trop tard pour reculer à présent. Il la voit ; elle a levé la tête et a croisé son regard.

Il s'approche encore, même s'il a l'impression que chacun des pas dure une éternité et qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie : faire demi-tour. Une fois face à elle, il prend une profonde inspiration.

-Hermione, marmonne-t-il, les yeux plus ou moins baissés. J'ai…

L'intéressée le fixe, amplifiant encore davantage le malaise de Malefoy. Elle lui veut encore. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on s'en prenne à Harry et Ron, et lui, bien sur, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de les insulter au passage, alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement. Evidement, c'est dur de se défaire d'une habitude qu'on a depuis des années…

-Je... Enfin je voulais tedirequejemexcuse, quoi...

-Hein ? demande Hermione, ahurie.

Manifestement, elle n'a rien compris à ce qu'il vient de dire.

Ça, c'est beaucoup pour l'héritier des Malefoy. Il vient de s'excuser, quand même ! Une grande première ! Et en plus, il faudrait qu'il se répète ?

-Je m'excuse, marmonne-t-il, contrit, ce qui attendrit Hermione.

Tout doucement, elle prend son visage entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un bisou très doux : il est pardonné. Il fallait dire que depuis le baiser lors de la petite "boume", il y en avait eut d'autres, car les deux adolescents avaient finalement fini par sortir ensemble.

Intérieurement, elle sourit encore. Et oui, il s'en sera passé des choses durant ce séjour... Dommage qu'il soit déjà terminé...

---

_Vala c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus et en particulier à Kimlovetom !_


End file.
